Tanz der Vampire: A New Ending
by Phantom of the Rocky Labyrinth
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Starts with the scene/song 'Tanzsaal,' Sarah's POV. Please note that I am die-hard Graf/Sarah shipper... Alfred will not be in this fic for long. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Hullo, all. This is a Tanz der Vampire fanfiction. Don't know what Tanz der Vampire is? This site is your best friend, then: www.old-hickory./TanzderVampire.htm - YouTube is your next best friend when it comes to Tanz. Anywho, this fic is from Sarah's POV and starts with the scene/song "Tanzsaal." I'm tweaking the dialogue so that it fits my plot, and I'm using the above site's translations as reference. 'Sides, you don't even know how hard it is to make song lyrics work as regular dialogue. UGH. But hey, it's worth it. Also, I do realize that Graf translates to "count" in English, but the musical never specifies his first name. (I refuse to call him Breda as told by the original movie!) For this reason, I shall just call him Graf (also because I can't come up with a historically accurate - not to mention Transylvanian - name to do him justice.)

So without further ado, I present my fic to you!

Oh wait... Disclaimer first: I don't own Tanz der Vampire or any of its characters, no matter how much I wish that smexy man-vampire by the name of Graf von Krolock was mine to have and to hold. ;D I am not making any profit from this work, except for the personal gain of happy Tanz-ness. Then again, everyone who reads it should gain happy Tanz-ness as well... Hopefully.

Tanz der Vampire: A New Ending - Part 1

Featuring:

Sarah Chagal (as played by Cornelia Zenz) + Graf von Krolock (as played by Steve Barton.)

The Count spun to face me as I made my grand entrance at the top of the staircase. His blazing eyes locked with my own, and I hesitated; I was afraid. There was a dark, yet strangely compelling look in his eyes, it made me willing me to give myself over to death. An underlying emotion was there as well, something that I could not name. Those eyes resurrected my resolve. I had made up my mind long before tonight, made up my mind to become a part of that eternal darkness. It was strange. I hardly even knew him, and yet I was willing to give up everything to be with him...

I began my descent, slowly spiraling down the winding staircase. The other vampires were saying something, I knew, although I couldn't hear them. All I could focus on was him. He was watching my every move, waiting to make me one of his own kind. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, the others crowded around me, almost blocking my view of him. Panic bubbled up inside of me. I didn't feel safe around them without him near me!

But my fears were soon stilled with an imperious gesture from the Count. The vampires moved back reluctantly, none daring to defy their master. His eyes had not left mine since I had arrived, and they did not stray as I approached him. He extended an elegant hand to me with a flourish. Slowly, cautiously, I took it. As soon as he had a grasp upon me, he spun me around and pulled me close. He held me tightly in his arms, and I knew then that I couldn't turn back, even if I had wanted to. He reached down to caress my cheek in a surprisingly tender gesture. His fingers only lingered for a moment before he gently turned my head to the side, brushing away my hair and exposing my neck. This was the first time we had broken eye contact, and I saw the vampires beside us drooling with bloodlust. I was trembling, in both fear and anticipation, when out of the corner of my eye I saw his head rearing back. I braced myself and closed my eyes, first feeling his cool lips upon my skin before he sunk his fangs into my neck.

My first reaction was to scream, but I just whimpered and threw my arms around his neck instead. I held on as tightly as I could, but he was draining me of my blood, slowly, so slowly… The world began to spin in a dizzying manner. My knees gave out. My whole body soon went limp. He was the only thing keeping me up, his strong arms held me close to him. I knew I was dying, yet strangely, I wasn't afraid anymore. I felt safe, calm and peaceful in the Count's arms. I felt him move away from my neck, heard him let out a triumphant laugh.

A trickle of blood ran down my neck. He traced its winding path with his fingers. The Count felt warm compared to the coldness that was enveloping my body, and I struggled to reach out to him, to no avail. I could not move, I could not breathe… No longer could I feel my heart beat. Why wasn't I dead? I vaguely registered that I was being carried, and then all feeling left me as I sank into icy darkness.

All it took was a light brush of his hand across my face, and my shocked body sprang back into consciousness. My eyes flew open as he set me gently down on my feet, supporting me with a hand around my waist. I clung to him desperately, confused and disoriented. He was speaking to me, I realized.

"You set out to lose your heart… now you're losing your mind," he said poetically, turning me to face him.

He kept hold of my arm, and I gazed at his strangely beautiful face, grasping his cape for support. I noticed that he had blood around his mouth. My blood. I touched it tentatively, and he held my hand to his face for a brief moment before touching my cheek with his own hand, an intensity of emotion in his eyes I had never seen before. Then he was pulling away, walking backwards as I stumbled towards him. I was still weak, and when he let go of my arm I fell to the ground.

"My heart was already lost," I whispered. "Now my mind joins it." While I sat there on the ground, gaining my strength, I heard the rustle of his cape that meant he was bending towards me.

"Your world has been shattered," he said quietly. "Total eclipse… we're falling and nothing can hold us."

With that cryptic message, he took my hand and pulled me to my feet. After allowing me a short moment to regain my strength, the Count began to lead me in the steps of a familiar minuet. The rest of the vampires followed suit. He kept a firm grip on my hand, and steadied me whenever I began to stumble. My body had changed in some indescribable way, subtle and yet noticeable, and I was still getting used to that.

He gave my hand a gentle squeeze before letting me go. Continuing the steps of the minuet, I drifted across the room with various partners, taking in very little of what was happening around me. Suddenly, I heard a voice near my ear.

"Sarah! It's me, it's Alfred! I'll save you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ack, sorry the update took so long! One, maybe two more parts to go. Soon, my pretties, I promise I'll have them soon! But for now, here's part two!

Tanz der Vampire: A New Ending - Part 2

Featuring:

Sarah Chagal (as played by Cornelia Zenz) + Graf von Krolock (as played by Steve Barton.)

My head snapped around to make sure I actually heard what I thought I heard. Sure enough, there he was, dressed in the wealthy formal style of the vampires, dancing among them. Why is he here? I thought angrily. I told him of my decision. I told him that I was going to dance with the Count tonight, and I certainly did not want him to interfere! But before I could think of what to do about it, I heard another familiar voice, this time not directed at me.

"Psst! He did bite her, but she's still alive," Abronsius said as he whirled past Alfred.

Still alive…? But that made no sense! I felt myself change… I felt myself die! That old fool, he knew nothing of what he was talking about. I lost sight of him for a moment, and then he appeared as my dancing partner at the next switch. I stared at him in confusion as he spoke to me in hushed tones.

"A good blood transfusion, my child, and two or three days' rest, and you'll be fresh as a daisy again!"

My confusion was quickly turning into anger. Did they not understand, or simply not care that I was irrevocably transformed? Or, more importantly, that I chose to do so? I was about to give a haughty reply when he unexpectedly handed me off to Alfred, continuing the steps of the dance I was barely paying attention to anymore.

"Sarah!" He said, a dreamy quality to his voice. "Venice, Sarah! The gondolas, the palaces, the sea!"

I was now dancing in between the two men, so that Abronsius had to lean around me to speak to Alfred while I took turns glaring at them both.

"We'll take her to the middle, I'll count to three, and then we'll run for the door." Abronsius said. Alfred nodded and they each took a hold of one of my arms.

Comprehension dawned on me then. They were going to try to kidnap me! To take me away from the castle, from the Count! At this realization I panicked and began to struggle for all my worth. Alfred looked at me with a concerned expression, but instead of letting me go, he just stroked my arm and whispered to me.

"Shh, Sarah, everything will be all right soon," he said, trying to soothe me. "We'll get you out of here. I promise."

I tried to wrench my arms away, a yell stuck in my throat, but neither man budged.

"Help," I finally squeaked out, but it came in a pathetically strangled way. "Count, help!" This time it was louder, but still fairly unintelligible. Turning my head wildly, I searched the ballroom for my sire, but the Count was nowhere to be found among the sea of others. They had all stopped and were staring at us, I noticed with tremendous relief. And then, when I looked forward again, he was there at the front of the crowd, smirking in his usual superior way.

"Are you ready?" He asked quietly, his tone deadly. Two pairs of hands clamped down on my arms as I fought to go to him, to bury myself in his arms… But I was still too weak to get away.

"One, two, three! Three! Three!!" Abronsius squeaked, his words stumbling over each other. But despite his cue, neither he nor Alfred proceeded to move.

"Suck them dry!" The Count roared, and the other vampires laughed and licked their pale lips in anticipation. The crowd began to advance, and I knew this would all be over soon. The men at my sides would be devoured, and I would be safe.

Alfred was searching for a way out, I could see, when he suddenly forced me behind Abronsius and picked up a lit candelabra. He jabbed it threateningly at the vampires, but they simply laughed at him. The Count jumped forward, curling his hands into claws and baring his sharp fangs.

"Boo!" He said, tossing his head back with laughter as the men beside me jumped and spluttered with fear. I was inching my way around Abronsius, who seemed to have forgotten about me. Then, with a speed and agility I did not think possible for a man of his age, he grabbed another candelabra and held it up to the one Alfred was clutching, forming a cross.

The Count howled in fury and pain, quickly retreating with the rest of the crowd. I too stumbled back and cowered away from the holy symbol.

"Koukol! Get rid of that thing! Put it away!" he roared, still moving away. I saw the servant push to the front of the crowd before Alfred and Abronsius returned to me, again taking my arms. The screams that had previously stuck in my throat bubbled to the surface as the two men dragged me to the door.

"No!" Came my shrill protest. "Let me go! Count!" I tripped and stumbled along against my will, twisting my head to meet the furious eyes of my sire. They burned into mine as he gave orders to Koukol.

"In the name of Hell, of the fires and of blood, get her back!"


End file.
